Off to Hawaii
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: After Coulson is back from being taken by Raina the team takes a vacation. WHile everyone goes their own way, Skye and Coulson head to Hawaii. What will happen while they're there. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Late Conversations

**Off to Hawaii**

 ***Chapter 1***

Skye quietly opened her door and creeped towards the kitchen. The bus was silent, except for the sound of the engines. A clatter and muttered curse caused Skye to still.

"A.C.?" Skye whispered. The movement stilled and Coulson's face appeared with a smile on his face.

"A.S.?" he quipped. Skye smiled back and walked into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter.

"Why are you up?" she questioned. Coulson turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her choice of seat before shooting her a look.

"Same as you I'd imagine." he whispered. Skye slid off the counter and grabbed his hands with a soft smile.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it. Even if I can't understand what happened I can still listen." Coulson nodded and freed his hands.

"I think the team needs a vacation. I'm going to contact Director Fury about it later." he suggested. Skye nodded in agreement and walked over to the fridge.

"Milk?" she asks with the jug in hand. Coulson nods and grabs two glasses from the cabinet and set them down on the counter.

"Sounds delightful." he responded as he held the glasses out for her to fill them. Once the milk was served and the jug put away the two walked out to the living area and sat together on the couch and watched the sun from the plane windows. When the rest of the team woke up the two had already returned to their rooms.


	2. Decisions & Packing

**Off to Hawaii**

 ***Chapter 2***

" _Sounds delightful." he responded as he held the glasses out for her to fill them. Once the milk was served and the jug put away the two walked out to the living area and sat together on the couch and watched the sun from the plane windows. When the rest of the team woke up the two had already returned to their rooms._

* * *

"Coulson your team is the only one with the bus unit. If I give you and your team a vacation then you have to bring the bus back to base for another team to use it." Fury negotiated in an aggravated tone.

"Sir I'm sure that that would be fine with my team." Coulson agreed with a nod. Fury sighed before shaking his head.

"You and your team get two weeks. If any of them don't want the vacation time they work with the next team. Vacation time starts once you reach base. Stop by my office before you leave" Fury relented before hanging up.

"Team meeting at the table in 5. May set the plan to take us back to the D.C. base" Coulson commanded through the speaker system that went throughout the bus. After getting off the speaker he felt the change of the plane before it evened out and nodded before heading to meet the team at the table.

As the team filtered in they all looked concerned, except Skye who was smiling as she came into the room. Coulson turned the table off and leaned against it as Skye came to stand next to him.

"Sir is something wrong?" Ward asked as soon as everyone, but May was in the room. Coulson shook his head and waited for May. As soon as May walked in she looked at the rest of the team and walked over next to Ward.

"I contacted Director Fury and requested our team be give a vacation given recent events. We get two weeks, anyone who wishes to stay and work with the team who is using the bus while we're gone is welcome to." Coulson explained. Skye smiled and looked at Coulson in excitement.

"Sweet, is it a team vacation or everyone for themselves?" she joked looking at the team with a smile.

"I know many of you have family you wish to visit so you can go where you like. S.H.I.E.L.D. is paying for transportation and board. If you don't have a place to visit, but still wish to go on vacation you can join me which will be Hawaii. So get packed. When we land we start vacation. So tomorrow morning." Everyone nodded and headed out as Skye stayed next to Coulson.

"Hawaii sounds fantastic. I'm sure I'll love it A.C." Skye remarked before bumping his shoulder with her own and heading out of the room.

"Hey Skye, do you want help packing?" Jemma asked as she linked arms with the other girl.

"Aren't you going on vacation?" Skye questioned with a raised eyebrow as the two walked to her bunk.

"I'll be going to England to see my parents. Fitz will be coming as well. He's currently packing and I don't have to figure out what to pack so I'm not rushing around. I'll probably do it in a little." Jemma explained. Skye nodded and pulled open her compartment door.

"Where will you be going?" Jemma asked as she sat on Skye's bag and looked at the book on her nightstand.

"Hawaii with Coulson." Skye told her as she pulled out a suitcase and placed it on the bed next to Simmons.

"I suppose that could be fun. You'll have to take pictures for me so I can see what the trip was like." Simmons smiled

"I hand you fold? Seeing as you're taking up the room on my bed." Skye suggested as she pulled open her drawer. Simmons nodded and waited to receive the clothing so she could fold them. Skye pulled out a smaller bag and put three bikinis, a towel, sunscreen, and goggles in the bag before closing it and handing it to Simmons who put it in the suitcase.

Skye closed the drawer the swimsuits had come out of and opened a new one. Simmons rose an eyebrow as Skye rummaged through it and grabbed a few things before she placed them in the front pocket of the suitcase.

"Underwear and bras. I always put them in there." Skye explained before turning back to the drawer and tossing four pairs of shorts at Simmons who folded them and placed them next to the swim bag. Next came two t-shirts and two tank tops which were placed on top on each other and next to the shorts. Skye pulled out two sun dresses and handed them to Simmons before closing the drawer and sitting and folding one of the two dresses.

"Is this all you're bringing?" Simmons questioned as she glanced at the contents of the bag.

"Well I need to put shoes in, but I'm going to put them in the other front pocket so they don't touch my clothes.

"No nice clothes?" Simmons stood up and walked over to Skye's closet and pulled it open to look at the selection of clothes she had. A nice blue dress was hung up near the back and Simmons pulled it out.

"Why would I wear that?" Skye questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Simmons who folded the dress and placed it in the bag before grabbing a pair of heels and placing them in the empty front pocket as well as some flip flops.

"You will have it in case you get a date. Or if you attend a nice restaurant." Simmons told her with a smirk before zipping the suitcase closed and sitting back on the bed. "That should work for you," Skye nodded in agreement before grabbing her purse and slipping her phone, its charger and earbuds inside. She picked up the book on her nightstand and put that inside as well before opening a drawer in her nightstand and grabbing a pair of sunglasses and a pair of actual glasses.

"I didn't know you wear glasses." Jemma's curiosity piquing. Skye snorted as she placed the sunglasses and regular glasses in her purse.

"They're A.C.'s or a spare for him anyways. He always loses his. Besides they're readers so if I do ever use them it's when I'm reading something." Skye replies with a shrug. Jemma nods and stands up.

"Of course. Well I should go and pack I'll see you in the commons." Jemma explained before heading out into the hallway. Ward was next to the door and nodded to her as she left.

"Hey Rookie. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for the vacation?" he offered. Skye smiled and placed her bags on the ground next to her nightstand.

"I'm going with A.C. to Hawaii. Thanks for the offer though robot." She joked as she slid off her flats and sat on her bed. Ward nodded and walked out of the room towards his own.

"We'll reach base in 8 hours." May's voice came over the speakers. Skye sighed and pulled out her laptop. Pulling up her movie que she settled in her bed and pressed start.


	3. Leaving The Bus

**Off to Hawaii**

 _ ***Chapter 3***_

" _We'll reach base in 8 hours." May's voice came over the speakers. Skye sighed and pulled out her laptop. Pulling up her movie que she settled in her bed and selected start._

* * *

"Skye. Skye wake-up. Come on Rookie." Skye's eyes cracked open to see Ward crouched next to her.

"We land in 2 so it's time to get moving." He informed her as he stood up and headed to the door way.

"What time is it?" Skye groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, pushing her hair back and closing her laptops.

"6:30 in the morning." Ward responded before leaving. Skye put her laptop in the secret compartment in her nightstand before glancing at her tank top and jean shorts before slipping on her black flats and a hoodie. She grabbed her toiletry bag and packed them quickly. She brushed her hair into a bun before putting that in the bag as well and putting it into her suitcase.

"Skye are you ready?" Jemma asked with her own bags in hand as she stopped in the hall. Skye nodded and grabbed her own bags off the floor.

"Yeah let's go." Skye smiled. The rest of the team, except for May who was landing the plane, was waiting in the commons each with their own bags.

"Okay so I want to know who is going where in case we get called in." Coulson explained as he glanced at the team. "Simmons?"

"England the first week then Scotland the second."

"Fitz?"

"Same as Jemma."

"Ward?"

"New York."

"Skye?"

"Hawaii." Everyone turned and looked at her in amusement. Skye's excitement was noticeable.

"So you're with me?" Coulson clarified, Skye grinned at him and nodded in agreement.

"You're stuck with me." Skye joked. The bus landed and the team waited for May to join them.

"Agent Coulson. Nice to see you've recovered." a crisp voice commented. The team turned to see Agent Hand walking over to them from the stair case.

"Agent Hand, I'm assuming your team is going to be using the bus?" Coulson replied. Hand nodded in confirmation before heading to Coulson's office as the rest of her team entered the room. May walked in and gave the new pilot a glare before meeting them with her bags in hand.

"Alright team see you in two weeks." Coulson dismissed before grabbing his stuff. The rest of the team followed to the loading docks before going to their separate rides.

"Skye, you ready?" Coulson inquires as he loads their stuff in the back of Lola. Skye nods before pulling open the passenger door and sliding in.

"I need to see the Director before we can go, but we'll leave immediately after." Coulson informed her as he slid into the driver's seat and started the car. They quickly pulled out of the Bus and made their way over to the main building and pulled into a parking spot.

"Do I stay in the car or go in with you?" Skye questioned as the car came to a stop and Coulson took off his seatbelt.

"You can come in if you would like, you're not confined to the car. I'm not sure how long I'll be though." Coulson responded as he opened his door, Skye climbed out as well and the two headed towards the doors.


	4. Meeting Director Fury

**Off to Hawaii**

 _ ***Chapter 4***_

" _You can come in if you would like, you're not confined to the car. I'm not sure how long I'll be though." Coulson responded as he opened his door, Skye climbed out as well and the two headed towards the doors._

* * *

"Agent Coulson, you're late, Director Fury is waiting for you in his office." Maria Hill scolded as the two stepped into the building, the air conditioning wrapping around them. The trio walked down the hall as Coulson turned to her.

"Only by a minute Hill, had to get everything in the car and make sure I knew where my team would be." Maria rolled her eyes before looking over at Skye with a dry stare as the group reached the elevator and stepped in.

"Right, and she's with you because…"

"Because she in on my team and they had the option of joining me if they didn't wish to go anywhere else. She doesn't so here she is." Coulson replied as they reached their designated floor. A young lady sat outside of two doors and was typing on her computer furiously.

"Let the Director know Agent Coulson is here." Maria instructed as she moved her gaze to the woman, who merely nodded in return. Skye shifted as she stood next to Coulson unsure of what she was to do.

"Skye you'll be with me till they are finished." Skye looked over at Maria in confusion before nodding and pulling out her phone.

"Actually Hill, I would rather her in here as well." Fury stated as he pulled open the office doors. Hill nodded before heading back towards the elevator.

"Are you coming in or are you going to just stand there?" Fury questioned as he motioned Coulson and Skye in. The two walked into the room and over towards the desk in the very back. Fury moved to sit behind the desk before motioning to the seats in front of it.

"Coulson, do you want to explain to me why the hell this girl is still on your plane, unmonitored, I might add." Fury demanded as he leveled Skye a harsh glare, daring her to speak.

"Sir even when she was being monitored she was able to hack into numerous websites, locate where I was, and save my life. She did better than one of our top teams, whose specialty is finding people, and in half the time it would have taken them. She's a valued member of my team, and she has earned her place." Coulson explained glancing over at the hacker.

"Let me ask you this then. Skye, why are you on this team? Why hack into SHIELD in the first place?" Fury questioned.

"I like helping people. I didn't agree with this organization's methods of information, but after I saw how the public reacts I realized that it's safer to keep information a secret. If I get to help people along the way it's an added bonus. I thought I was helping people when I was with the Rising Tide, but this, this is truly helping people." Skye explained, meeting Fury's glare with a stare of her own.

"She's been learning from May I see." Fury commented, turning towards Coulson and breaking the staring competition. Coulson chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Keep an eye on her, I don't need her hacking into our drives again, or, heaven forbid, Stark's for that matter. If you can keep up the good work and your S.O. thinks you are ready, you might be able to complete academy training while in field." Fury instructed before dismissing the two with a wave of his hand.

The two walked out of the office and headed over to the elevator, ready to get on with their vacation.

"Have fun in Hawaii." Hill commented as the two walked past her towards the main doors. Coulson nodded before stepping outside.

"Ready for Hawaii Skye?" Skye nodded and followed him back towards the car.


	5. To the Airport We Go

**Off to Hawaii**

 _ ***Chapter 5***_

" _Have fun in Hawaii." Hill commented as the two walked past her towards the main doors. Coulson nodded before stepping outside._

" _Ready for Hawaii Skye?" Skye nodded and followed him back towards the car._

* * *

The drive to the airport started out with silence, but quickly they began discussing random topics, and questioning each other.

"Okay, let's see… Strangest thing to happen to you?" Skye questioned with a smile as she waited for an answer.

"That would have to be Thor and the other Asgardians, in New Mexico." Coulson chuckled as he thought of the event.

"Oh good one. Mine would have to be when the team and I blew out the side of the Bus." Skye laughed.

"Funniest thing you've done?" Coulson suggested as the car pulled into the off ramp for the airport.

"I hacked into the militaries data base at nineteen while drunk off my ass." Skye snickered.

"Do I want to know why?" Coulson asked with a raised eyebrow. Skye chuckled and nodded her head.

"I wanted to find Bruce Banner and ask him about the side effects from his radiation problem. Which is wicked cool. What about your funniest thing?"

"I threatened to taze Tony Stark and watch Supernanny as he drooled into his expensive carpet." Coulson smirked, Skye let out a snort of laughter as the car pulled into the parking garage and parked in a nearby spot.

"Alright so plane leaves in half an hour. We need to get through security, get some snacks, and then sit and wait forever to get on the plane." Skye listed as she climbed out of the car and walked to the trunk. Coulson nodded and pulled out their luggage before closing the trunk and locking the doors.

' _Please place your bags on the conveyor belt and remove all shoes, coats, hats, jewelry, and metal items, and place them in the basket.'_

Skye glared at the ceiling as the chirpy voice repeated its message on a loop. The two were nearly through security and it seemed to be going super slow.

"Next" Coulson stepped through the machine and was met with an ear piercing shriek as the alarm sounded. Coulson stepped back through and the alarm cut off.

"Sir do you have any metal on your person?" a guard asked, Coulson frowned for a moment before shaking his head in a negative response.

"A.C. you remembered to take off your badge, right? He always forgets to do that." Skye told the guard as Coulson searched through his pockets.

"I must have forgotten to." Coulson explained when he pulled out his SHIELD badge and ID, before placing them in the basket in front of him. Skye shook her head and looked at the guard with a smirk.

"I apologize, he's quite forgetful." Skye spoke in a mock whisper as she glanced at Coulson.

"I thought I left it behind." Coulson half argued, trying to somewhat defend his nonexistent case. The guard rolled his eyes before gesturing to the machine, which remained silent, as Coulson stepped through.

Skye quickly followed behind and grabbed hers and Coulson's things from the baskets. She quickly picked up the badge and ID as well and slipped them into her hoodie's pocket.

"Sorry about that. Come on A.C. we have a plane to catch." Skye smiled as she moved towards the loading gates. Coulson shook his head before following behind.


	6. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
